porque los hombres monos también somos románticos
by niss-alessita
Summary: Una de las tantas peleas de Rosalie y Emmett. Emmett decidido a terminar, el orgullo de los dos interponiéndose, Emmett será capaz de cortar la relación? O caerá una vez mas rendido a los pies de ella?-one shot.


_Los personajes son de la gran maestra Stephanie Meyer, yo solo ocupo los nombres de Rosalie y Emmett. ____.._

**Una de las tantas peleas de Rosalie y Emmett. Emmett decidido a terminar, el orgullo de los dos interponiéndose, Emmett será capaz de cortar la relación? O caerá una vez mas rendido a los pies de ella?**

* * *

_**Le dimos vueltas y vueltas, extendimos las horas eternamente, pero en el fondo mutuamente, podíamos ver reflejados en los ojos del otro que todo estaba perdido, que habíamos fracasado.**_

_**De nuevo, y talvez o quizás esta vez no había vuelta atrás. El café helado sobre la mesa comenzaba a cambiar su consistencia y la marca de su labial rojo ocupaba el espacio principal del níveo tazón.**_

_**Me sentía extraño buscando las palabras adecuadas para cortar. Debía ser sutil, porque, después de todo, aun le quería, aun sentía que me elevaba y flotaba cada vez que la veía y me perdía en su perfume. Y si así era entonces… que rayos hacíamos?**_

_**Yo no quería esto, y por lo que conocía a aquel hermoso individuo frente a mí, estaba seguro que tampoco quería hacerlo. Entonces por que lo hacíamos?**_

_**A donde vamos, donde queremos llegar?, porque alejarme de aquello que me mata y revive con la facilidad de respirar?**_

_**Nos miramos rebordeándonos en el orgullo del otro y en la tristeza que nos ocasionaríamos.**_

_**Era ahí el problema, los dos queríamos saborear la venganza, subir nuestro ego, demostrar que éramos más fuertes que el otro.**_

_**Pero mentíamos. Lo sabíamos. Nos conocíamos como si fuéramos dos libros, leídos y releídos por nosotros mismos.**_

_**-bien.- suspire sin saber nada que decir, sacudí mis hombros y esbocé una cínica sonrisa.**_

_**-bien que?- ella sonó molesta, cuando en verdad no lo estaba.**_

_**- nada esta bien- confesé, esta vez sin la falsa sonrisa en mis labios.**_

_**Bajamos el rostro y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza para masajear mis cabellos y esperar que por un milagro, algo ocurriera y olvidáramos todo esto.**_

_**- hagamos de esto simple- arrugaste el entrecejo- esto termino, todo termino.- susurraste incrédula, tratando de convencerme y de pasada convencerte a ti misma.**_

_**Pero te levantaste de la silla y dejaste un billete sobre la mesa. Como si nada te volteaste con una mueca sobre el rostro y yo paralizado allí, no me moví, tal vez esperando a que regresaras.**_

_**Pero sabíamos en el fondo que no era ahora, pero seria después, que volveríamos a estar juntos. **_

_**Pero también, que no seria por mucho.**_

_**Entonces, como si de un rayo se tratase, el recuerdo de tu cabello rubio ondeante iluminado con la sutil luz del crepúsculo, ese vestido rojo holgado que con tu caminar felino se acomodaba tan bien a cada recodo de tu cuerpo y tus labios desafiantes, hizo que con una sonrisa me levantara del asiento y corriera de ti como lo que era.**_

_**Y yo era para ti, un bobo tierno que no podía vivir sin la rosa más bella del jardín de edén.**_

_**Y también sabíamos que aquella rosa roja, era ella, mi Rose, MI Rosalie.**_

_**Cuando me encontré fuera y te vi esperando frente a mi, mi sonrisa se ensancho.**_

_**-no sabes cuanto lo siento nena.- dicho esto mis brazos tomaron tu cintura como si de imanes se tratase.**_

_**Es que nuestros cuerpos eran imanes, ella me atraía, nosotros estábamos magnetizados.**_

_**Rodeaste tus brazos por mi cuello y luego de abrazarme te separaste un poco para mirarme con tu perfecta ceja levantada.**_

_**-como fue que dejaste que te dijera todo eso?- me miro incrédula.**_

_**- creí que ya no me querías- mentí y la mire como perrito lastimero- jamás te obligaría a estar conmigo si así fuese.**_

_**Ella suspiro y se alejo un paso de mi, yo no pude soltarle, solo deje que mis brazos acariciasen sus níveos y delicados brazos desnudos.**_

_**- en serio quieres que esto termine?- le pregunte, sabiendo la respuesta.**_

_**Ella suspiró y en segundo sus manos estuvieron acariciando mi rostro delicadamente.**_

_**- que haría sin el hombre mono de mis sueños?- ella sonrió, pero luego volvió a arrugar el rostro- y tú , aun me quieres?**_

_**La respuesta era simple. Sonreí. Era momento de fastidiarla, cuanto me encantaba hacer que su lado soberbio saliera a flote.**_

_**Esa era mi Rosalie, mi sexy y orgullosa muñeca. **__**MI muñeca.**_

_**-no.**_

_**Ella se relajo y luego me miro bruscamente, con algo de furia en sus ojos.**_

_**-que?**_

_**- no te quiero.**_

_**Se zafó de mi agarre y solo se limito a observarme.**_

_**- a bueno…- su voz se quebró, me maldije por haber hecho que ella se sintiera mal- entonces yo…**_

_**Ella se volteo con sus ojos humedecidos y antes de que pudiera avanzar tome su brazo y la detuve.**_

_**- **__**yo te amo**__.-__**le sonreí. **_

_**-estupido, bobo- ella se volteo con una sonrisa en sus labios.**_

_**- te amo tanto mi Rosalie.- suspire mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a mi cuello y yo secaba la lagrima que corría por su mejilla.-lo siento mucho.**_

_**-cállate –puso un dedo sobre mis labios- **__**no te perdonaría si no te amara tanto, monito.**_

_**Entonces la bese, deje que mis labios se unieran con los suyos y danzaran en un baile eterno y delicado, disfrutando de sus tan apetecibles labios rojos y su perfume flotando en el aire y entrando por mis fosas nasales.**_

_**-**__**te amo**__**- dijo sobre mis labios- estupido hombre mono.**_

_**Reí y luego la seguí besando sutilmente.**_

"_**porque los hombres monos también somos románticos". **_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste…aunque es algo largo (creo) para ser un ONE-shot.**_

_**A mi me a gustado…y no lo digo por que lo hice yo ¬¬.jajá.**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado chicas.**_

_**Solo dejen un **__**review**__** si pueden pliss!! (Pulsa las letritas verdes y dale tu parecer de cómo estuvo Emmett, el seguro te lo agradecerá!)Besos. Niss. :).**_


End file.
